Gemini Vulturi
by Belladonna Dixon
Summary: ¿En serio debo poner una sinopsis? No, no se me ocurre nada y ya quería subir el capítulo. Editare esto otro día :v


**:v Si, aun sigo con vida! :( les podría decir un montón de excusas de por qué no actualizo, pero no se las daré. La realidad es que se me fue la inspiración, esas ideas que venían de la nada se perdieron. (Lo que pasa por subir varias historias al mismo tiempo (Y miren, sigo subiendo más!)) No se como lo hacen otras personas, en serio!**

 **En fin. Pues de eso que me puse a leer los fics que no había podido leer (No tengo Internet) llege a que no hay muchos fics, o al menos yo no encuentro sobre los Vulturi. Quiero ver a donde me lleva un oc criado por la guardia Vulturi que además es aceptada en Hogwarts.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

— Oh! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? — pregunto Aro con una enorme sonrisa mientras observaba a la pequeña niña humana que Jane había traído con ella.

La niña no se veía mayor de 5 años. Su ropa estaba sucio y se veía demasiado grande sobre su pequeño cuerpo. Su cara estaba manchada con sangre, su cabello era castaño oscuro, se podían ver pequeñas ramas y hojas enredadas en este. Lo que más llamaba su atención eran sus ojos. Eran de un color violeta, nunca había visto ese color de ojos en un humano.

— ¿Por qué has traído a este humano ante nosotros? — pregunto Caius mientras frunció el ceño y lanzaba miradas de disgusto hacia la pequeña niña.

Marcus solo se limitó a ver a la niña con un pequeño interés. Podía ver claramente que un pequeño lazo unía a Jane con la humana. No era un bono de compañeros, era algo más, podía ver que el mismo bono empezaba a crearse ente Aro y la niña. Había algo en ella, no sabia lo que era, pero sabia que sería importante.

Cuando vio que Aro se acercó a la niña extendía su mano hacia ella y pregunto en voz baja.

— ¿Puedo?— la niña miró hacia Jane quien asintió mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro haciendo que se acercara más hacia Aro. Su interés por el humano creció más al ver la expresión en el rostro de Aro, parecía ensombrecer cada segundo.

* * *

Un grupo de niños se alzaba sobre una pequeña figura en el suelo.

— Deja de gritar! Nadie vendrá por ti — dijo mientras seguía golpeando a la pequeña niña. Pronto los demás niños se unieron. Comenzaron a llamarla por nombres, 'moustro' y 'fenomeno' eran las palabras que más se escuchaban.

La niña sollozaba en el suelo mientras intentaba cubrir su rostro con sus pequeñas manos. Podía escuchar claramente la risa de los demás niños. Pudo ver a algunos mirando hacia ellos, se veía el miedo en sus rostros.

 _¿Por qué no hacen nada? ¿Por qué no me ayudan?_

—Ya basta! — la niña gritó y de pronto todos los niños que la rodeaban fueron empujados hacia todos lados. Cuando la niña miró hacia ellos vio que todos estaban en el suelo, unos inconscientes y otros llorando.

* * *

— Yo no lo hice! — la niña se retorcia en su agarre. No importaba cuanto lo intentará no podía liberarse. No tenía fuerzas, no después de los niños y sus golpes. Aun menos después de su castigo. Aun podía sentir la sangre en su espalda, aun podía sentir el cuero desgarrar su piel.— No fue mi culpa.

 _¿Por qué nadie me escucha? ¿Por qué siempre yo?_

Cuando vio la puerta familiar empezó a llorar, pero no importaba. La matrona del orfanato abrió la puerta y la arrojó al armario.

— Arrepientete de tus pecados! — dijo enojada mientras cerraba la puerta.

— Lo siento — murmuró en voz baja la pequeña. Siguió diciéndolo hasta que perdió la voz.

No la dejaron salir en 4 días.

* * *

—¿Hola? — llamo la pequeña niña. Había caminado hacia el pequeño bosque que estaba detrás del orfanato. Había escuchado una pequeña voz murmurando en voz baja. Cuando estaba por rendirse la escuchó de nuevo.

 _"Estúpidos humanos! Tienen que destruir todo lo que tocan!"_

La voz le resultó extraña, era como un susurró, y parecía recalcar mucho la letra 'S'.

Llego a un gran árbol, no había nadie ahí, pero aún escuchaba la pequeña voz.

—¿Hola? — la voz se silencio, espero y siguió esperando. Al no escuchar nada la pequeña niña negó con la cabeza. — Quizá todo tengan razón y soy extraña.

Se dijo a si misma, no creía que escuchar voces en el bosque sea una buena señal. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el orfanato.

 _"¿Un hablante?"_ se detuvo a unos metros del árbol. Giro y siguió sin ver a nadie. _"¿Eres un hablante? Jamás creí que coneceria a alguno"_

La niña miró hacia los lados intentando encontrar a quien emitía la voz.

 _"Aquí arriba hablante"_ dijo la voz. La niña siguió el sonido y se quedó sin aliento. En la rama del árbol podía verse una gran serpiente. Era hermosa. Los rayos del sol parecían rebotar en su piel. Pequeños destellos de colores se podían ver reflejados. "Acércate hablante, quiero verte" la serpiente llamo mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza.

La niña se acercó vacilante. Cuando estaba los suficientemente cerca la serpiente hablo de nuevo. "¿Cuál es tu nombre hablante?"

— Ge-Gemini— tartamudeo un poco mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba su nombre. En el orfanato siempre era "niña", "moustro" y "fenòmeno". La niña salto un poco al sentir algo deslizándose sobre su cuerpo. Sintió algo alrededor de su cintura. Cuando levantó la vista vio a la serpiente a unos centímetros de su cara. Se había enrollado por su cuerpo. Recuerda leer en alguna parte que algunas serpientes eran venenosas. La niña quería gritar.

 _"Un placer conocerte hablante Gemini, mi nombre es Hydra"_

* * *

El olor de la sangre llenaba la habitación. Aun en la oscuridad se podía distinguir dos figuras, una más pequeña que otra.

La figura mayor estaba sobre la más pequeña. Tenía algo en su mano. La pequeña figura lloraba mientras sujetaba su brazo izquierdo contra su pecho.

— Ahora todos podrán ver lo que eres — dijo la figura más grande, podía oírse el orgullo en su voz. — Después de todo, los moustro deben poder diferenciarse.

Sin mas se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta mientras soltaba una risa.

La luz del pasillo iluminó la pequeña habitación. En el brazo de la pequeña niña podía leerse claramente la palabra "Fenómeno".

 _¿Por qué me hacen esto?_

* * *

Gemini caminaba lentamente hacia el bosque. Un pequeño trozo de tela cubría su brazo izquierdo. Podían verse manchas de sangre en el. Su cuerpo se veía demacrado. Su piel pálida se veía enfermiza. Tenía manchas negras debajo de los ojos. Después de que aquel niño tallara esa palabra en su piel, la matrona la había encerrado en el armario. Diciéndole que era su culpa. Que los niños normales no hablaban con serpientes. Le dijo que si le decía donde estaba la dejaría salir. Pero Gemini no dijo nada, sabía que si decía algo la matrona mataría a Hydra y a sus crías quienes aun no habían salido del cascarón.

Cuando llegó al pequeño claro su cuerpo se congeló. Había varios niños reunidos alrededor de su árbol, los escuchaba riendo.

— Miren! El fenómeno llego! — dijo algún niño que no reconoció. Cuando dijo eso todos giraron a verla. Sus risas se hicieron más fuertes.

Gemini podía sentir su cuerpo temblar, una sensación de miedo la lleno. No tenía miedo de ellos, estaba asustada por que no podía escuchar aquella voz. La voz de Hydra que la recibía cada vez que entraba en el claro.

—¿Buscas esto? — pregunto uno de ellos mientras lanzaba algo a sus pies. Gemini sintió las lágrimas caer de sus ojos. En el suelo estaba el cuerpo destrozadado de aquella serpiente a la que consideraba su única amiga. — ¿Oh quizás era esto?

Sin mas los niños empezaron a lanzar algo hacia el cuerpo de Hydra. Gemini solo podía ver como caían contra el suelo, estrellándose contra este, podían verse claramente pequeñas serpientes, sus pequeños cuerpos estaban aplastados.

Los niños seguían riendo. Los escuchó vagamente salir del claro. Gemini cayó de rodillas. Sollozando.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que no llege antes?_

Gemini no sabia cuanto tiempo se quedó sollozando en el suelo. La noche ya había caído. Cuando estaba por regresar al orfanato una pequeña voz la detuvo. Camino hacia el árbol, aquel en el que Hydra le había contado historias fantásticas sobre otro mundo.

Gemini se quedó congelada un momento. Sintió que caería al suelo de nuevo. Respiro profundamente intentado calmarse.

 _No puedes ser débil. Ella te necesita. No dejare que le pase nada._

Esos eran sus pensamientos mientras tomaba en sus pequeñas manos a la pequeña cría de serpiente.

* * *

— Vuelve aquí! — gritaron tras de ella. La habían estando persiguiendo desde hace tiempo, sabía por sus expresiones que si la atrapaba no sería bueno. La hostilidad hacia ella había aumentado en los últimas semanas. Era como si todo el mundo se había vuelto contra ella. Ya no había miradas de lastima o simpatía cada vez que alguien mayor la golpeaba. Solo había satisfacción en su mirada.

Se sentía cansada, no podía seguir corriendo.

 _Ya no puedo._ Pensó.

Estaba cansada, cansada de todo, solo quería que terminará. Cuando sintió que estaban más cerca de ella una ola de pánico la lleno.

 _No, no quiero esto, quiero vivir._

Sintió que Sif se apretaba alrededor de su brazo. Y se sintió culpable por pensar en rendirse, no será solo su vida la que terminaría.

Los sentía cada vez más cerca.

Sintió una mano en el hombro y el miedo se hizo cargo. Sintió que era jalada hacia atrás. Era como si pasara en cámara lenta. Su cuerpo cayendo hacia el suelo. Vio como sus agresores se acercaban más y más.

 _Quiero irme, quiero irme. Siguió pensando. Quiero ir a un lugar seguro._

Cuando faltaba poco para que su cuerpo tocará el suelo una extraña sensación la lleno. Empezaba en la boca del estomago. Era como si su cuerpo se retorcia hacia los lados.

Antes de que su cuerpo tocará el sueño desapareció con un crujido.

Gemini aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Miró alrededor y no reconoció el lugar. Había árboles por todos lados, el cielo se había oscurecido lo cual la desconcertó, apenas era mediodía. Intento levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie una sensación de náuseas la lleno. Cubrió su boca con la mano mientras cerraba los ojos intentando calmarse. Sintió a Sif moverse en su brazo intentando darle un poco de comodidad.

Cuando se calmo lo suficiente para ponerse de pie comenzó a caminar por el bosque.

* * *

 **Si, debería de estar continuando las otras historias, pero no puedo, no me gusta escribir por que tengo que. Lo hago cuando tengo ganas. Algo que espero cambié en los próximos meses. Intentaré escribir al menos 1000 palabras sobre cualquier cosa para acostumbrarme otra vez a escribir todos los días.**

 **Por cierto. No se como funcionan los poderes de Aro. Según yo entendí puede ver todos los pensamientos que una persona a tenido en toda su vida. Digamos que aquí puede ver también los recuerdos de dichos pensamientos si estos fueron de relevancia en la vida de la persona.**


End file.
